


Baby Gate

by gryvon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Werewolves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is home alone with their baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Gate

"That is the worst baby gate. There is a baby sized gap under the gate."

Derek frowns and shoves at the gate. "It won't sit any lower."

Stiles bounces in place. He's holding the baby – their baby – while Derek tries to figure out the gate. "Maybe it's upside down."

Derek tries turning the thing upside down, but that only makes it worse. In the end, Derek gets fed up with the thing and returns it to the store for another model. Once the gate is in place, Stiles gently sets baby Lily on the freshly cleaned kitchen floor and gives Derek a kiss over the gate.

"Thank you."

Derek just nods. "I'll be back in a few hours."

Stiles smiles down at Lily as she crawls happily on the floor. "Isn't Daddy a good Alpha, going and getting a nice new baby gate for you?"

Lily coos and chews on her own foot.

Gate in place and baby securely underfoot, Stiles finally settles in to get some serious cleaning done for the first time since they had the baby.

It's not that Stiles is a clean-freak. He's not. He was certainly the opposite as a teenager, but he's grown out of his slobbish ways and now that he has time to do something without being too tired or too busy watching the baby, all he wants to do is set the house to rest.

He starts with the dishes, because part of him fears that Lily's going to magically break if he lets her out of his sight. From there he moves to the stack of mail that's been sitting on the kitchen counter. He gets the bills sorted and ready to go out in the mail. Those two tasks, and Lily's general contentment with playing with her toys on the floor, give Stiles the courage to tackle the living room. There's not much to do there, mostly just pick up and put away all the things that have been left out in the madness of having a new baby.

By the time Derek gets done with the shopping run, Stiles is folding laundry at the kitchen table with Lily cooing by his feet.

"You look happy," Derek says as he places a kiss on Stiles's forehead.

Stiles beams at him and stands to help put away the groceries. "I cleaned."

"I noticed. Thank you."

"Anytime."

Once the groceries were put away, Stiles turned back to the laundry and Derek started dinner. A feeling of contentment settled over Stiles. He still wasn't used to having this – having a family – and it just seemed too perfect to be true. Then Lily bumped into him and Stiles scooped her up into her arms. This was real. His perfect family was real and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
